


Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément

by Less_Ayren



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: Quand on se veut aventurière invulnérable, il n'est pas toujours aisé de s'avouer vaincue... Et pourtant...! OS Peebee/Ryder.





	Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément

Les salles du Tempête étaient bien silencieuses. Le vaisseau fendait le vide spatial du secteur Héléus, ayant précédemment quitté le tumulte de Port Kadara. Le brouhaha de la ville des exilés avait cédé la place au calme habituel du bâtiment. En ces heures de repos accordées par la Pionnière, nombreux étaient ceux de l'équipe qui profitaient de l’instant pour s’installer confortablement et dormir, bercés par le vrombissement du moteur SY-PRO.

Nombreux, mais pas tous…

Peebee était là, assise dans la pénombre qui envahissait la soute, adossée à un gros conteneur aux parois glacées tandis qu’un de ses bras venait serrer son genou gauche. Son regard, qui s’était habitué à la noirceur de la pièce, se posait de temps en temps sur les contours brillants du Nomade, qu’elle devinait plus que ne voyait réellement grâce à la faible luminosité émise par les panneaux d'issues de secours.

L’Asari ruminait.

Agacée, elle avait déjà fait les cent pas dans le module d’évacuation, retournant le minuscule endroit sens dessus dessous. Au bout d’un moment, ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses préoccupations existentielles, elle avait décidé qu’il lui fallait réfléchir ailleurs… et que la soute, vide de tout coéquipier, serait l’endroit parfait pour changer d’air.

 

La biotique expulsa un profond soupir. Elle n’appréciait nullement la situation actuelle, dans laquelle elle s’était embarquée il y avait quelques semaines de cela… Libérée de l’emprise de Kalinda, il avait bien évidemment fallu qu’elle replonge aussitôt la tête la première dans une conjoncture similaire… et ce sans s’en rendre compte, par dessus le marché. C’était son ex compagne qui, dans des paroles sarcastiques envoyées par message audio, lui avait malencontreusement ouvert les yeux sur les faits. Comme si elle riait toujours de l’influence qu’elle avait sur sa précédente partenaire, Kalinda semblait toujours prendre autant de plaisir à la tourmenter gratuitement.

\- Cette fois c’est fini, Peebee, souffla cette dernière à voix haute, se sachant seule. T’as encore fait l’imbécile sans regarder où tu posais les pieds, mais maintenant, faut que ça cesse. Pec est capable de trouver de la relitech inconnue et rare, t’as eu ce que tu voulais pour tes projets… Faut que tu te tires. Et puis, Ryder elle est au courant, hein ? Tu lui as bien dit que t’avais envie de partir… Bon, tu lui as aussi dit que t’attendais que Pec détecte un truc… Et que, valait mieux arrêter les galipettes… Et que vous étiez proches. Trop proches… Peut être que t'aurais dû la boucler, en fait ?

L’Asari fit la moue, tentant de se rassurer elle-même. Puis, d’un mouvement de tête, elle laissa vigoureusement cogner l’arrière de son crâne ondulé contre le conteneur dans son dos.

\- Eh merde, merde, merde !

Oui, Peebee en avait dit, des choses, quelques courtes heures plus tôt. Mais elle avait semble-t-il volontairement omis d’annoncer le principal… Ses sentiments pour Sara devenaient _vraiment_ incontrôlables. Elle avait tenté d’en faire abstraction, puis de les taire, pour finalement les refouler, sans grand succès. « Proches » était un euphémisme. Un terme un peu passe partout qui après tout pouvait ne signifier que de la confiance, de la camaraderie un peu poussée… Mais la biotique ne pouvait plus se fourvoyer dans les définitions, désormais. Elle devait admettre l'inacceptable, et c'est bien ce qui la dérangeait.

 La relation qu'elle avait tissée avec la Pionnière pouvait-elle simplement se résumer à de l'affection ? Les deux jeunes femmes passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chercher discrètement, à partager des moments complices ou à s'envoyer des regards malicieux même en pleine mission... Était-il seulement possible de ne lier aucune attache alors même qu’elles couchaient régulièrement ensemble ?

Bien que Peebee faisait mine d'y réfléchir sérieusement, la réponse était pourtant évidente : non.

Arrivée à cette conclusion qui ne la satisfaisait pas, l'Asari se redressa aussitôt, se perchant sur ses pieds pour entamer de nouveau des pas nerveux tout autour du Nomade. Les pensées qui défilaient à toute allure dans sa tête n'étaient pas tendres envers elle : sa conscience semblait venir la sermonner comme une enfant coupable de quelque mauvaise action...

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de coucher avec elle bordel ?» se réprimanda-t-elle en se mordant le poing, de la même façon que pour se punir d'une faute impardonnable.

«Attends attends, t'emballe pas comme ça... C'est peut-être... Juste une sorte de... Gros coup de coeur ?»

Cet argument ne la convint qu'à moitié. Un coup de coeur n'impliquait pas de vives réactions emplies de jalousie... Pourtant, c'était bien la contrariété qui l'avait envahie sur Kadara, en présence de Reyes Vidal. Ce bellâtre humain aux airs bien trop prétentieux à son goût n'avait eu de cesse d'envoyer de jolis sourires à Ryder. Lorsqu'elle avait accompagné la Pionnière dans la chambre du contrebandier au Tartarus, Peebee s'était largement contenue pour ne rien laisser transparaître de sa rancœur, spectatrice des quelques éclats de rire partagés entre les Humains.

Si cela avait été un banal coup de coeur, elle n'aurait sans doute pas autant tressailli de peur face aux menaces de l'archonte envers la jeune femme. Le Kert souhaitait mettre le grappin sur Ryder et dans peu de temps, la confrontation entre les deux allait être inévitable. Lorsque les réunions avec l'équipage abordaient le sujet, mettant sur le tapis les différentes stratégies qui leur étaient disponibles au fur et à mesure des découvertes, l'Asari ne pouvait nier qu'à plusieurs reprises sa gorge s'était nouée à l'évocation de cette future rencontre... Cette drôle de crainte encore inédite, qu'elle percevait au fond d'elle-même, s'était déjà faite présente à de multiples reprises, quand Sara avait mis sa vie en danger.

 

L'inquiétude et la frayeur n'étaient pas des sentiments à considérer à la légère, surtout lorsque les lendemains se faisaient incertains. Il n'y avait pas une semaine sans batailles, sans accrocs avec les Kert ou les Angara renégats. Pas une fois où les planètes dites "mondes en or" (quelle plaisanterie...) n'avaient essayé de tuer ceux de la Voie lactée qui osaient fouler leurs sols... Et pas un seul contact avec les reliquats ou leurs caveaux qui n'avait pas tourné à l'affrontement.

Peebee était sûre de ses principes : nouer des liens trop forts avec ceux qui l'accompagnaient, c'était risquer son bien-être émotionnel et, intrinsèquement, sa propre personne. Exprimer des sentiments amoureux, c'était bien pire encore...

\- Merde Peebee, ça craint ! grommela-t-elle en empruntant la direction de la sortie. T'es peut-être pas folle amoureuse non plus mais pour sûr t'es une vraie guimauve ! Il faut... Faut partir. À la prochaine escale au Nexus, tu te tires en douce. Pour de vrai.

 

D'une allure plus que décidée, l'Asari passa les couloirs et les échelles qui allaient la mener au module d'évacuation où elle résidait. Silencieuse, elle retourna à ses quartiers sans faire le moindre bruit : Kallo, dont l'espèce ne demandait que très peu de sommeil, ne broncha même pas lorsque la fine silhouette de la biotique passa quelques mètres derrière elle.

Une fois les portes passées, Peebee s'empressa de saisir le baluchon rapiécé qui lui servait de valise pour y insérer rapidement ses affaires personnelles. Un ou deux vêtements en boule chiffonnés, une brosse à dents, des notes manuscrites diverses et variées comportant pour beaucoup des formules et des schémas relatifs à la relitech... Puis ses mains se saisirent de la petite pièce reliquate qu'elle avait récupérée au caveau d'Éos.

L'objet émettait une étrange lumière bleue qui venait faire scintiller les yeux de sa propriétaire. Cette dernière l'observa une fois de plus, hypnotisée par la beauté et le mystère qu'il dégageait...

Quitter l'équipage et la Pionnière voulait aussi dire renoncer à ses recherches, ou presque. Sans les facultés de SAM et de son hôte, il était impossible pour l'Asari de percer les secrets qui entouraient la technologie alien. Pec lui était utile, mais elle était loin de pouvoir lui apporter les réponses à ses questions. Ryder était la clé qui ouvrait l'accès à ses ambitions les plus folles.

Les reliquats...

«Sérieux, y'a quand même pas que ça qui t'intéresse, non ? T'en fais quoi des bons moments avec tout le monde, de l'adrénaline des combats, des découvertes en équipe ? Des... instants bouillants en apesanteur et de sa foutue façon de te regarder avec ses yeux faussement innocents...»

La bouche de Peebee se déforma, lui faisant faire la grimace, après quoi elle crispa la mâchoire.

_Sara... Maudite Sara._

 

Les portes de l'accès au module s'entrouvrirent subitement, occasionnant un sursaut chez l'Asari. Elle eut tout juste le temps de jeter son baluchon de côté, honteuse de s'être ainsi fait prendre en flagrant délit. Avec un peu de chance, l'intrus n'aurait pas eu le temps de la voir agir...

Vaine espérance...

Jaal se tenait là devant elle, imposant et droit, comme à son habitude. Ses pupilles verticales et son regard bleu perçant la fixaient dans les yeux, alors qu'il ne pipait mot. Mais bientôt, il se trouva lui-même embarrassé de la situation et se força à se racler la gorge, prenant la parole.

\- Hum... Veuillez m'excuser mais... J'avais des questions à vous poser concernant les ruines que nous avons vues à la Forge et leur possible lien avec les reliquats. Vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels alors j'ai pensé que... Je pourrais éventuellement passer vous voir.

\- Vos appels ? questionna Peebee, stupéfaite.

Elle jeta un œil à son OmniTech pour constater qu'effectivement, Jaal avait tenté d'entrer en communication un certain nombre de fois... Pire encore, l'heure semblait avoir tourné à une allure folle. Les autres devaient sûrement se réveiller ou retourner à leur poste en cet instant.

\- Oh... bégaya-t-elle désolée. Je... J'étais un peu ailleurs et...

L'Angara jeta un regard de côté, lorgnant le sac bien rempli de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues : elle ne put se résigner à offrir autre chose qu'un sourire gêné.

\- C'est la sixième fois que vous faites cela, trancha Jaal, dont le caractère franc s'exprimait toujours. Et je n'ai certainement pas vu toutes les autres hm... tentatives. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais... Vous êtes un bon élément, vous savez ? Cet équipage a besoin de vous.

\- Oui euh... Eh bien... Merci, baragouina Peebee, plus qu'embarrassée. Je... J'y songerai.

\- De toute évidence je vous dérange, donc... Je repasserai plus tard.

L'Angara tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux. Cependant l'Asari l'interrompit, lui faisant stopper sa marche l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Jaal ? appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- S'il vous plaît... Ne dites rien à Ryder.

\- Si j'avais voulu lui en toucher mot, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis un moment.

Le sniper n'eut même pas à enclencher l'ouverture des portes, car les deux battants s'ouvrirent de part et d'autre juste devant son nez.

\- Quand on parle du loup ! s'exclama l'Angara surpris, tandis que la Pionnière l'était tout autant que lui.

Avant que cette dernière n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'homme fit un mouvement d'épaule pour l'éviter et sortir de la pièce. Peebee en profita discrètement pour envoyer son sac valser un peu plus sur le côté...

\- Ryder ! s'écria-t-elle tout en feignant l'innocence. Il vous faut quelque chose ?

\- Hé bien... Je venais juste vous dire qu'on arrivait bientôt au Nexus mais... Je pensais que vous seriez en train de dormir alors... Vous avez déjà dû voir l'annonce qui le stipulait.

L'Humaine semblait troublée. Depuis que Peebee avait rejeté ses avances et déclaré qu'elles devaient moins se fréquenter, la jeune femme hésitait sur sa façon d'agir, employant un ton tantôt froid et professionnel, tantôt confus et penaud. À dire vrai, cela lui donnait presque des airs d'adolescente timide, incapable de savoir quel comportement adopter... Instinctivement, l'Asari ne put s'empêcher d'en jouer et d'en profiter, écartant instantanément toutes les réflexions désagréables qu'elle avait eues juste avant. Voir Sara et sa mine déconfite fit de façon incontrôlable revenir le naturel au galop ! L'occasion était trop belle pour réfréner la moindre pulsion espiègle...

\- Je ne l'avais pas vue. Merci, Ryder, annonça-t-elle en ponctuant le tout d'un clin d'œil.

Sara poussa un soupir amusé et leva les yeux au ciel, offrant par la suite un délicieux sourire à son interlocutrice. Elle n'en savait rien, mais sous l'attitude invulnérable que laissait transparaître Peebee, le coeur de cette dernière s'était serré à la vue de son charmant visage.

 

Finalement, peut-être allait elle rester encore un peu...

Juste pour voir...

 

\-------


End file.
